


Rapine

by mresundance



Series: Hath Thee in Thrall [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Biting, Dubious Consent, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Hannibal, Rough Sex, Roughness, Schoolboys, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rapine: the violent seizure of someone's property.</p><p>Hannibal claims what he believes to be his. </p><p>Warnings for dubcon on this, and the fact Will is 17.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rapine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WarpedChyld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarpedChyld/gifts).



> Boarding school AU. Will is an innocent, 17 year old omega boy who attends boarding school on scholarship. Hannibal Lecter is his headmaster and takes a . . . special interest in the boy.
> 
> Takes place between [A Heart Whose Love is Innocent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2204463) and [Fire and Sword with Ease Subdues](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2231061). You don't need to read those fics to read this one. Each is stand alone.

Hannibal waited until the locker room cleared of all but a few students. He could smell the boy -- a high, sweet note, almost like mint -- above the din and stink of the others. The boy's scent uncurled as Hannibal stepped in, as if the boy's body sensed him, and was opening to him already.   
  
"Headmaster," a few other students nodded in passing. Hannibal smiled curtly at them, said something about seeing Mr. Verger in his office, before prowling towards the showers.   
  
The boy's scent came down on him like a wave, rich in the otherwise swampy air. The boy stood naked, shower curtain pulled aside just enough for Hannibal to see a dimple in his lower back, the golden curve of his ass.

 _My_ boy,Hannibal thought, heart squeezing. And he was alone with him. He'd come merely to look, to nod at Will in passing and see the way a sweet, strawberry colored blush would rise to his face and chest when he noticed Hannibal. But now all he could think was _mine,_ and he wanted nothing so much as to lay his rightful claim, then and there _._ He hesitated only long enough to estimate how long he had before Verger would actually be in his office, or another class would be in session. And he had time -- only just.   
  
He yanked the curtain aside and had the slippery boy in his arms in seconds.   
  
" . . . Hannibal?" Will managed.  
  
Hannibal clapped his hand over Will's mouth -- that sweet, brazenly red, and petal soft mouth -- and said: "Ssssh."  
  
The boy stilled in his arms, testament to his trust in the older man, though Hannibal could feel Will's pulse throbbing when he nuzzled the boy's throat before biting the back of his neck.  
  
Will made a noise, muffled in Hannibal's hand. Hannibal wondered if it was panic, concern, or fear. The omega smelled tangy now, almost like a gun after it has been discharged, and Hannibal's cock hardened. He rubbed against the boy's bare, damp ass, and Will moaned in response, pushing back against him.   
  
Hannibal unbuckled his belt, unzipped his trousers, and pulled his cock out, thick, just hard enough. Spitting, he slicked himself.

"Open your legs for me, my beautiful boy," Hannibal said and beneath him, the omega obeyed.

"Good boy. My good boy," Hannibal sighed, pressing his cock to Will's pink hole. Though the beginnings of slick had begun to wet the boy, he was still tight and raw. He squirmed as Hannnibal forced his cock into him. While the sounds he made were not exactly pained, Hannibal savored those choked off little gasps.

The boy -- _his_ boy -- was bliss -- so tight it almost _hurt_ as his cock sank deeper. Until his knot nudged the boy's entrance. He held himself there, feeling the boy quivering around him, and had to stop himself from groaning into the back of the boy's neck. Instead he bit him again, and began fucking the boy in earnest. His thrusts were short and hard -- he didn't have long now -- minutes before Verger would return, really, and they would be caught.

Will whimpered as Hannibal's knot sank into him and Hannibal came, teeth still on the back of the boy's neck. He pulled out, ignoring the noise of pain the boy did make, because there wasn't time. Hannibal could hear Verger's footsteps -- that erratic pitter patter -- approaching.

"My beautiful boy," Hannibal said, ruffling Will's hair before wiping himself off with his handkerchief, zipping and buckling up, and walking out. He left his boy there, a picture of weak-kneed and bitten bewilderment.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry Hannibal's gonna realize what a dick he's been and apologize, big time. Hopefully more forthcoming!


End file.
